Lazlo Dega
Lazlo Dega was a fairly well-known magician, illusionist, prestidigitator, conjurer, etc., on Corellia. His performances would often be held in large amphitheaters, featuring both elaborate stage presentations as well as close-up table performances. After a long break from magic, Lazlo was a Padawan of the Jedi Order, formerly under the tutelage of Master Yoda, well-known as being quiet and introspective. After completing his Jedi Trials, Lazlo returned to Coruscant and made a Jedi Knight of the Order. Childhood Lazlo tends to be an open book about a lot of things. If asked about his childhood, he probably wouldn't go on and on, but he'd tell you that he was born on Corellia and grew up in Coronet. His family wasn't poor, nor were they particularly rich. His father was an engineer who helped develop some of the most popular starships in the galaxy, while his mother occupied her time as a dispatcher in CorSec. Neither path seemed right for Lazlo. After witnessing a small-time street performer do a magic show in the Coronet bazaars, Lazlo managed to convince the old man to take him under his tutelage and teach him sleight-of-hand. At first, this "apprenticeship" fell outside the approval of young Lazlo's parents, but his persistence and unwillingness to quit eventually led the Degas to accept their son's interest, though not necessarily support it. Lazlo spent his youth assisting his teacher with organizing shows, moving props, while learning the necessary skills and philosophies behind illusion and showmanship. Eventually, young Lazlo was performing his own illusions, free of any charge, for hospital patients and local groups. Adult Life After leaving home to start his own magic career on Corellia, times were rough at first. Though in time he began to enjoy moderate success and even a bit of fame in Coronet. After nearly achieving his dream, Lazlo began to receive pressure from his family to give up that "magic nonsense" and leave that stuff for the Jedi. They urged him to settle into a more normal life and respectable career. After his mother arranged an interview with CorSec, Lazlo gathered his things and moved off of Corellia for good, coming to Coruscant to try his luck. It's one thing to make it big on Corellia, but Coruscant is one big city. Lazlo found success on Corellia to be very different than success on Coruscant. He immediately found it more difficult to book shows and find venues. Slowly, Lazlo found himself doing more and more street shows, barely earning enough money to get by. Still, Lazlo didn't expect success to come immediately, though the differences between Corellia and Coruscant were surprising to the young magician. Never before did he ever have to wonder where his next meal was going to come from. As a way of coping, Lazlo developed a keen ability to do less-than-ethical things to get by. Lock-picking, forgery, and disguise, all of these being legitimate skills for a magician, would eventually help Lazlo in his quest to remain living, breathing, and --more importantly-- eating. Still, he's not a criminal and will even admit himself that he is one of the worst marksmen ever. There was just something about blasters that Lazlo always hated. They don't seem to pop up in a magician's life as often as you might think. Lazlo Dega: Jedi Lazlo Dega has been seen less on the street as the days go on. Once the war officially started, the young magician was barely seen doing anything. The small section of public who would frequent his small street shows began to criticize him, saying that this was the time that people needed entertainment and distraction most. There are rumors that he has been frequently spotted with Jedi Knights and high ranking members of the Senate, including the Chancellor. Some have reminded him to remember his place in the galaxy and go back to performing. Lazlo was on Ord Mantell when it was reclaimed for the Republic. He likely won't discuss why. Shortly after, Lazlo caught the attention of Jedi Master Yoda and was taken as his padawan apprentice. He has all but given up on his magic career, for the time being. He has even been seen trying to pass off his personal notebook of methods and sleight-of-hand, as a way of keeping his art alive while he serves the Republic. Lazlo soon met a young boy -- an angry boy -- on Coruscant (Seifer Wolf). When he tried to offer the boy his book, by way of giving him a trade to practice, he was met with extreme hostility. Young Seifer was brought back to the Jedi Retreat, offered its sanctuary to ease his anger. Needless to say, it didn't work out. Lazlo then became the padawan apprentice of Jedi Knight Frrash, until Frrash became one with the Force and was silenced. Seeking to aquire an official deposition from the criminal known as Quintus, Lazlo treated the man with possibly more kindness than he deserved. Blinded by his efforts to treat the prisoner with respect, Lazlo found himself ambushed by Gean, a Dark Force user. After Lazlo's first lightsaber battle, he nearly lost his hand and Quintus left with his lightsaber. Both Quintus and Gean have both been silenced by other Jedi. With Master Yoda in seclusion and Frrash dead, Lazlo remained a padawan without a master. Recently, Lazlo was drawn to Bespin by the Force, finding young Seifer Wolf already there. After arriving in disguise, Lazlo sat at the cantina until Wolf drew a red lightsaber. Unknowing of his intentions, Lazlo shed his disguise and confronted Wolf. Because lightsabers and any indication of Force abilities are illegal on Bespin, Wolf and Lazlo were equally chased out. While Wolf got away, Lazlo was gunned down and frozen in carbonite, delivered mysteriously to the Jedi Retreat on Coruscant. He survived the freezing process but suffered from terrible hibernation sickness. Sensing that his training is nearing its end, Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi has taken Lazlo under his tutelage to prepare him for his Jedi Trials. After a great while, Lazlo's trials surfaced and sent him on a search for a cursed world. While what happened there is anyone's guess, he soon returned to Coruscant and declared a Jedi Knight. Personality Lazlo's personality is something of an enigma. On stage, he's bright and energetic, with a loud, booming voice and natural stage presence. Even on the streets he's very entertaining to watch. He can gather crowds with his natural charisma and likability. He operates with faux-boastfulness, but it's obvious that it's just a stage character that he does. When he's not performing, Lazlo is quiet, introspective, and even a little bit awkward. He has been told that he sometimes hides his true feelings with humor, often making a quiet joke about himself or the current situation. Naturally soft spoken, Lazlo has a gentle way about him in times of crisis. In times of duress, Lazlo has been seen talking to himself or providing humorous commentary on a particular situation, even without a person nearby to hear it. He amuses himself. When concerning the Force, Lazlo has demonstrated a calm, disciplined approach to his studies. He meticulously trains whenever he finds the time and spends countless hours reading. When confronted with conflict, Lazlo has demonstrated a cool, calm demeanor that often serves him well. He has drawn his lightsaber only a handful of times, but still manages to earn his share of trouble. As Lazlo's magic career seems to be slipping away and his destiny within the Jedi Order is becoming more prevalent, even he recognizes sharp changes in his personality. Simply put, he has become less fun. It could be a simple coincidence that while training to be a Jedi, Lazlo also happened to mature slightly, though. Lazlo has demonstrated -- with a few exceptions -- prudent actions as well as a sympathetic ear. He seems to strive to be a friend to all, preferring to keep his personal enemies few in number. Even the Administrator of Bespin -- who had Lazlo frozen in carbonite -- considers him to be a friend. While most would say that Lazlo keeps a sunny disposition, those who know him best notice that he has been growing darker and more joyless as his time with the Jedi Order goes on. His smile has faded. Recently, Lazlo Dega has been very public about his opinions to the Jedi Order. He has spoken out against the conduct of the Order's so-called padawans, electing not to take one of his own. Relationships Lazlo is, foremost, a lonely man. It's strange, really. Since joining the Jedi Order, Lazlo has become more and more suspicious of people that he meets. It makes forming strong bonds difficult for him. Even still, Lazlo has a number of friends in the galaxy that mean a lot to him. It would likely be pointless to list them. As far as intimate relationships, Lazlo remains single. He was briefly seen in the company with former Chancellor Persee, but that was long ago -- before he joined the Jedi Order. His motivations for keeping to himself are unclear. It doesn't seem like something he enjoys much. Lazlo recently admitted that he was deeply in love with a woman named Briseis Karakas but never told her. The Force Lazlo's abilities with the force are varied and are becoming second nature. All things considered, Lazlo enjoys being a positive influence on the emotions of those around him. People nearby have been known to comment on an odd feeling of calm washing over them when in the company of Lazlo Dega. It is no coincidence, but rather Lazlo's Jedi training surfacing. Whether it's a choice or simply because he's been visiting friends in these turbulent times, but Lazlo has been seen frequenting local hospitals and soothing the overworked staff. After a small battle with Gean gave Lazlo his first lightsaber wound, he has been focusing more of his training on his lightsaber. The wound, incidentally, was across Lazlo's hand and has pretty much made it impossible for him to continue any career in prestidigitation. Recently, Master Tan has noticed Lazlo's focus on lightsaber training and suggested that perhaps he should devote some study in the other aspects of the Force, which Lazlo agreed to. Category:Archived Characters Category:Jedi Order